Una relación muy extravagante
by Steleex
Summary: 3 años después de que la nave nodriza abandonara la ciudad de johannesburgo, y las criaturas que quedaban fueran re ubicadas, una adolescente que estaba de vacaciones con sus padres tubo un muy extraño encuentro donde descubriría que esas criaturas eran todo lo contrario a lo que las personas creían y llegaría a tal punto de desarrollar una relación solida con uno de ellos.
1. La llegada

Hola queridos lectores, si usted esta leyendo esto ahora mismo, pues me alegro, dudo que alguien llegue a leer esta historia, pero bueno, espero que la disfrute, posiblemente haré mas capítulos luego. Por cierto, si tienen la oportunidad de hacer una critica o sugerencia, agradecería que la hicieran, quiero desarrollar mejor las historias.

No soy dueño de District 9, lo único que es mio aquí son los personajes.

Una relación muy extravagante

Cap. 1.- Llegada

_Tres años después de que la nave nodriza saliera de Johannesburgo y finalmente la gente quedara satisfecha con su salida, todavía existían muchas de esas "langostas" luego de que las re ubicaran, su población creció de 1.5 millones a 3 millones en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pero también, por protestas de muchas personas, se crearon nuevos grupos y corporaciones principalmente para su protección y sus cuidados luego de que uno de los trabajadores divulgó lo que les hacían los investigadores: mutilarlos y usarlos en la creación de armas más poderosas para las guerras._

La brisa del viento se sentía muy cálida para estar en otoño, pero por alguna razón también se sentía fría al contacto; una chica de 17 años de nombre Atala estaba viajando con su familia a Johannesburgo, luego de que se supo que las langostas habían sido re ubicadas, sus padres que habían escuchado que era un buen lugar de vacaciones, decidieron ir a explorar un poco, ya que sería la primera vez en la que toda la familia junta, saldría del país.

El viaje era largo, ya que al principio tomaron un avión a las 10 de la mañana para que los llevara a una pequeña ciudad cercana a su destino donde llegaron a las 3 de la tarde, pero desde ahí el camino también era largo, al menos 4 horas más; de repente, el agradable ambiente de las praderas y bosques en el que conducían fue invadido por un olor putrefacto, y los árboles y arbustos desaparecieron inmediatamente para cambiarse por el distrito 10, las tiendas de campaña no parecían malas, pero era muy diferente alrededor, todo estaba lleno de basura e incluso algunos montones estaban siendo quemados, pero eso no le importo a Atala, la camioneta en la que iba paso al lado del distrito y quedo impresionada, era la primera vez que había visto a esas criaturas, también las había observado en televisión claro, pero eso no se comparaba a lo que estaba viendo ahora, lo más sorprendente para ella es que pensó que llamaría la atención, pero no, ninguno salía de sus "labores", unos parecían estar jugando y otros estaban hurgando en la basura, pero una de esas criaturas que asomaba su cabeza dentro de uno de los campamentos si le prestó atención ya que se le quedaba mirando con unos ojos que parecían de preocupación o temor, pero Atala se dio cuenta de que no era por su presencia, ya que lo examino mejor y se dio cuenta de que estaba escondiéndose, detrás de él, habían guardias golpeando a algunos de ellos, Atala solo estaba mirando, pero ella sentía ira y preocupación a la vez, ella pensaba que eso del maltrato había acabado, pero no, se quedó murmurando hasta que se separaron por completo del distrito. Atala solo se acomodó en su asiento y se quedó mirando a sus padres que iban en los asientos delanteros. Su padre se llamaba Johnson y su madre Marie, los dos trabajan como representantes de una empresa comerciante muy conocida en Inglaterra.

Pasaron unas 2 horas desde que pasaron del distrito para llegar a la ciudad, fue entonces que Atala se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba la ciudad del distrito e hizo una mueca de frustración. Pero al llegar a la ciudad se sorprendió, ya que era muy parecida a su tierra natal, altos edificios, centros comerciales y personas por doquier.

-Bueno, ahora que llegamos ¿Qué haremos primero?- Dijo Marie mirando los edificios que pasaban a su alrededor. –Hay muchos lugares donde podríamos pasar.-

-Primero deberíamos que buscar un lugar donde quedarnos - Dijo Johnson

-Había escuchado de un lugar muy cómodo donde descansar, creo que se llamaba "Hotel bajo la luna"- Dijo Marie y se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando con cara de extrañes.-Bueno, lo sé, es un nombre tonto, pero en serio dicen que es un buen hotel.-

Atala solo asintió y su madre que se le quedo viendo con una mirada que parecía como si preguntara "¿Por qué estás tan seria hoy?". Tardaron media hora hasta que llegaron al hotel y Atala se quedó pasmada mirando al gran edificio, era inmenso, parecía tener más de cien pisos y tenía magnificas fuentes en la entrada, como el viaje entero había durado casi 8 horas, Atala estaba muy cansada, así que solo se puso cómoda, pero por alguna razón igual de extraña para ella, rápidamente se aburrió, así que solo busco otra cosa que hacer a pesar de su cansancio

-Subiré un momento a la azotea mamá.- Dijo Atala con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro, pero por favor ten cuidado, tienes que volver aquí antes de las nueve para hacer los planes de mañana.- Dijo Marie, mientras acomodaba las camas.

Estaban en el piso 42, así que el elevador tardo unos 2 minutos en llegar a la azotea que estaba en el piso 109.

Cuando llego, apenas se abrieron las puertas del elevador y se quedó asombrada, mirando como el sol se ponía en las montañas a lo lejos, algunas estrellas comenzaban a asomarse, eran las siete de la tarde, se empezaba a poner frió;

-Cómo es que nadie viene aquí, la vista es espectacular, ¡esto es mejor que la televisión!- Pensó Atala.

Se quedó casi media hora mirando la puesta de sol, sintiendo como la brisa del viento acariciaba su piel morena y agitaba su cabello castaño, esta ciudad para ella era fascinante en muchos aspectos.

A Atala se le ocurrió entonces ir a dar un pequeño paseo, estos días no se deben olvidar para ella, fue directo al elevador sin ninguna preocupación y presiono el botón "PB" entonces se sobresaltó de forma repentina; -¡Diablos, olvide avisarle a mi mamá, me va a matar si descubre que me fui así como así!- Pensó Atala mordiéndose el labio.

Atala saco su móvil y marco a su madre; -Creo que saldré a explorar un poco la ciudad mamá, no te preocupes, no llegare tarde- Dijo Atala

-¿En serio? se está poniendo más oscuro, intenta no tardar demasiado por favor y en serio ten cuidado.- Dijo su madre con una voz de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que llegare antes de la hora que acordamos.- Dijo Atala riéndose un poco.

-Ok cuídate.-

-Gracias mamá, nos vemos luego.- Rápidamente colgó y se quedó observando por la ventanilla como el suelo se iba acercando, pero incluso desde ahí, se escuchaba mucho ruido de personas -¿Una fiesta?- Pensó Atala

Saliendo del elevador, vio por las puertas de cristal del hotel que había mucha gente amotinada al otro lado de la calle, pero no estaban haciendo una revuelta o algo así, tenían carteles y estaban entregando panfletos, ella no le tomo mucha importancia, pero sentía curiosidad, ya que todos los carteles tenían el mismo dibujo, era uno de esos alienígenas tomados de la mano con un ser humano, el mismo símbolo que vio en la entrada del distrito 10 cuando venía a la ciudad, una mujer llena de tatuajes y ropa estilo gótica le entrego un panfleto, en el que decía que tenían que defender los derechos de las criaturas y no tenían que botarlos así nada más, tenían que apoyarlos con recursos, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que el nombre que le daban a estas criaturas "poleepkwa" ella nunca lo había escuchado.

Ella estaba caminando mientras lo leía, hasta que termino de leer, y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba algo lejos del hotel, no le importo y siguió caminando, esta vez admirando los lugares por los que pasaba, eran muy interesantes para ella, porque la mayoría eran museos o anticuarios, paso por unos cuantos y en las tiendas de regalos compro unos bonitos artículos para ella y sus padres, solo fue en un pequeño momento en que ella vio la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya eran más de las 8: 30, ella se puso nerviosa y salió corriendo tan rápido, que se le olvido pedir el cambio a uno de los vendedores, pero justo cuando salía del pequeño puesto, vio algo extraño en el suelo de la calle, algo como un líquido, parecía color rojo, pero muy oscuro, ella luego se percató de que a su alrededor no había nadie, solo estaban ella y los faroles con una luz muy tenue, ella se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa y algo asustada, volvió su mirada a la mancha y vio que había otras más adelante, muy separadas, pero parecían formar un rastro.

Ella pensaba en muchas cosas, o era algo de películas de terror, o era alguien que necesitaba ayuda, pero también pensó en sus padres, si llegaba tarde lo más probable era que la regresarían a Inglaterra o nunca más la dejaran salir, la curiosidad la mato por completo y decidió seguir el rastro, a unos 20 metros de la primera mancha, el rastro comenzó a parecer una línea en vez de pequeñas manchas, lo extraño es que desde comenzó el rastro, no ha aparecido ninguna huella, ella solo siguió y la línea rápidamente giro a un callejón muy oscuro, donde solo se colaba un poco de la luz de algunos faroles, siguió un poco más y comenzó a notar unos ruidos extraños, como gruñidos, eso le hizo pensar que solo sería un animal herido, pero no…

Un automóvil paso frente al callejón muy rápido y su luz alcanzó por un pequeño momento a la criatura, Atala se sobresaltó tanto que casi cae de espaldas, fue entonces que la criatura salió de esa pequeña zona oscura y la luz tenue de los faroles la iluminaron; era como un esqueleto con armadura, de color negro y unas manchas amarillentas, seguía en el piso y debajo de él había un gran charco de lo esta vez sí se dio cuenta que era sangre y obviamente sabía que era esa criatura, era un poleepkwa con una gran cicatriz abierta en su pierna.

Fin del capítulo 1


	2. Inicio

_Como dije, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, perdón si e tardado, eran infinitas la cantidad de ideas. Todos los comentarios son aceptados, espero que lo disfruten, no quiero que esta historia quede sin fin._

Capitulo 2

Inicio

* * *

Atala se quedó dónde estaba, mirando atentamente al rostro de esa criatura, eran muy grandes y extraños, toda su atención puesta en ella, ojos de preocupación o de confusión era imposible describir su expresión, Atala solo siguió mirando, pero fue distraída por un sonido que provenía de la parte trasera de uno de los basureros a la derecha del alienígena, solo se escuchaban murmullos de ese lugar, lo que sea que estaba ahí parecía estar exasperado. Fue entonces que salió y vio que era una persona, un varón de al menos 19 años, tenían en su mano un rollo de vendajes, pero él no parecía prestarle atención a Atala, no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

-Te pondré esto por ahora para evitar la pérdida de sangre, perdón por la tardanza, había demasiadas cosas inútiles y el vendaje estaba dentro de un pequeño empa…- Dijo el varón, mirando al alíen, hasta que se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a Atala, tenía una cara de miedo, aunque rápidamente suspiro y se acercó a ella.- ¿Quién eres tú, que haces aquí?- A lo que Atala no hizo respuesta, así que el continuo.-Bueno… Qué tal si en vez de estar parada ahí, ¿me vienes a ayudar?- Dijo el con un rostro de seriedad, sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros que los de Atala, los cuales eran marrones, Atala rápidamente reacciono, algo perpleja y sorprendida.

-Pero…- Dijo Atala mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. –No sé nada de primeros auxilios e incluso es la primera vez que estoy cerca con uno de ellos, ni siquiera debería estar aquí.-

-Por favor, solo será un momento, al menos hasta que mi compañero llegue, le mande a buscar alcohol, la botella del botiquín estaba vacía.-

-Lo intentaré…-

-Gracias, por cierto, mi nombre es Stephen.-

-Atala, bueno creo que debemos ponerle esa vendas primero.- Dijo señalando el vendaje que sostenía Stephen.

-De acuerdo.-

Atala se acercó con el muchacho algo nerviosa, ya que era el encuentro más cercano con uno de ellos, aunque también algo nerviosa porque estaba pensando en su madre, intento dejar de pensar en eso, pero era imposible para ella, así que fingió estar calmada, acercándose a la criatura, los 2 pudieron observar la gravedad de la herida, aunque era imposible para ellos ya que no sabían nada de la anatomía de los poleepkwa, con ver la cantidad de sangre estaban muy preocupados. Stephen se inclinó en frente del alienígena y con cuidado comenzó, primero limpio un poco la sangre de su piel con un pequeño trozo de tela, y luego, rápidamente coloco la venda en su pierna, el alienígena comenzaba a sacudirse con cada vuelta que apretaba más el vendaje, obviamente por el dolor. -Sujétalo y tómale la mano- Dijo Stephen casi gritándole a Atala.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Atala muy asustada, ya los había observado de cerca pero, ¿tocarlos? Eso sonaba imposible para ella.

-Solo será un momento, por favor, necesito que lo hagas.-

Atala trago saliva, pensaba en todos esas noticias de asesinatos hechos por ellos, el miedo le inundaba el cuerpo, lentamente se inclinó a la derecha de la criatura y con una mano muy lentamente le sostuvo el hombro derecho y con la otra mano, le sostuvo la suya, Atala lentamente comenzó a calmarse luego del miedo que tenía, su piel no se sentía muy rara para ella, era más como tomar un trozo de hierro, lo que si le sentía extraño, era su mano, solo 3 "dedos" aunque eran más como pinzas, ella se calmó un poco más y suspiro, estaba sudando mucho, ella continuo sosteniendo al alienígena, fijo su mirada a Stephen, estaba muy concentrado colocando el vendaje, él también estaba sudando mucho, caían gotas de su cabello negro, Atala entonces volvió su mirada al poleepkwa y observo todos sus detalles, tenían unos orificios de unos 5 centímetros en su cuello, al parecer funcionaban como branquias ya que se movían conforme a su respiración, luego miro sus ojos, con grandes pupilas que cubrían más de la mitad de sus ojos, eran completamente negras, parecían huecos, pero también noto su expresión, era de miedo, confusión y preocupación, al parecer era muy extraño para ellos la ayuda humana. Continuo mirando a su alrededor, era muy oscuro, aunque era suficiente iluminación para ver, la calle frente al callejón estaba completamente vacía y poco alumbrada.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, Stephen termino, se secó el sudor de su frente y ayudo a Atala a levantar al alien y acomodarlo en una sábana, Atala se preguntó porque se había tardado tanto con el vendaje, hasta que se dio cuenta que la herida era un poco mas grande de lo que había visto al principio y al parecer tenía que acomodarla continuamente para que tapara toda la herida. Luego de acomodarlo, el alien parecía estar más calmado, pero su mirada seguía con expresión de confusión, centrada en los 2 muchachos, ellos solo se sentaron a un lado de él recargándose en la pared.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Pregunto Atala mirando con confusión a Stephen.

-Vivo aquí- Dijo Stephen soltando una gran risa y señalando la puerta que estaba al fondo del callejón, Atala a penas se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.- Al parecer, él pensó que estaría completamente vacío y se escondió en este lugar, estaba saliendo con mi compañero a tirar la basura y ¡boom! lo encontramos ahí tirado, eso fue hace al menos 20 minutos, y eso es todo, ya te había dicho que mi amigo fue a buscar alcohol, también tengo la misma pregunta para ti, ¿Por qué estás aquí?.-

-Estaba paseando, vine con mi familia de vacaciones y decidí salir, entonces encontré un rastro de sangre que empezaba en medio de la calle y me condujo hasta aquí.-

-Lo más probable es que lo hallan atropellado.-

-¿Y por qué no hicieron nada?- Dijo Atala algo confundida.

-A nadie le importan estas criaturas, esa es la verdad.- Dijo Stephen mirando al suelo con rostro enojado, el alien también estaba mirando al suelo pero con un rostro de profunda tristeza, al parecer lo había escuchado.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-

-¿Tu no lo harías?- Dijo Stephen levantando una ceja.

Atala solo se quedó callada y volteo su mirada al suelo.

-Estoy en un pequeño grupo, que trata de arreglar los conflictos entre los humanos y los poleepkwa.- Dijo Stephen llamando la atención de Atala. –Te gustaría unírtenos, solo somos 3 ahora, yo, Hazelle y mi compañero de habitación Chris.-

-Me encantaría pero no estaría por mucho tiempo, nos iremos en al menos 2 meses.- Dijo Atala con rostro de decepción.

-No te preocupes, cualquier ayuda incluso temporal, nos vendría útil.- Dijo Stephen con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¡claro, lo hare!- Dijo Atala sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, dame tu número para estar en contacto.-

Atala le estaba dando su número a Stephen cuando escucho una voz a la entrada del callejón.

-Es Chris.- Dijo Stephen.

Entonces el entro, su pelo ligeramente rubio se veía reflejado por la tenue luz de los faroles, tenía casi la misma edad de Stephen, aunque parecía un poco mas alto.

-Hola, ya traje el alcohol, ¿Quién es ella?- Dijo Chris mirando a Atala.

-Es una amiga, se llama Atala, nos encontró y nos ayudó, por cierto, quiere unírsenos.- Dijo Stephen.

-Perfecto, claro que se puede unir, gracias por la ayuda, mi nombre es Chris, gusto en conocerte.-

-Un gusto también.- Contesto Atala.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por lo de hoy Atala, hemos terminado, Chris y yo nos encargaremos de esto, ya te puedes ir si lo deseas, estaremos en contacto de todos modos.- Dijo Stephen

-Claro, mejor vuelvo antes de que mis padres se enfaden, los veo luego chicos.- Dijo Atala.

-Hasta luego.- Dijo Chris.

Atala sonrió, termino de darle su número a Stephen y dio un vistazo a alienígena, al parecer había entendido lo último, porque estaba moviendo la mano como en gesto de despedida, Atala solo le sonrió, hizo lo mismo y se marchó, dejando a los 3 atrás.

Cuando se había alejado lo suficiente, Atala comenzó a correr, pasaba por alto todo, pero observo que el rastro de sangre había desaparecido, parecía que se secó y ya no contrastaba con la calle, Atala entonces llego al hotel, las personas que estaban a las afueras habían desaparecido, así que solo entro, y se metió en el elevador, miro la hora y se calmó repentinamente, faltaban apenas 5 minutos para la hora límite de llegada, salió del elevador y fue a su habitación, sus padres estaban en la pequeña mesa, al parecer esperándola para la cena. Ella saludo, soltó su bolso en su cama y se sentó, alrededor de la mesa. Tenía frente a ella, un panqueque con chocolate y un vaso de malteada, así que comenzó a comer.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu paseo querida?- Dijo su padre con una ligera sonrisa.

-Muy extraño, ayude a un joven que estaba curando la pierna herida de un poleepkwa.- Dijo Atala completamente despreocupada.

-¿Poleepkwa?..- Dijo su madre confundida.

-Uno de esos alienígenas, al parecer había sido atropellado.- Dijo Atala.

-No entiendo cómo pueden acercarse a esas cosas.- Dijo su padre, a lo que la madre de Atala solo asintió. –Pensé que esas cosas ya estaban lejos de aquí.-

-Agradece que he ayudado a un extraño papá, no hago eso a menudo, además, me he unido a su grupo de ayuda.- Dijo Atala

-No entiendo como haces eso en solo una hora.- Dijo su madre alzando una ceja.-Espero que les hayas dicho que sería temporal.-

-Sí, se los dije, no te preocupes.-

Luego de eso, la cena transcurrió normal, terminaron hablando de problemas entre familiares, como extrañaban su hogar y cosas que podrían hacer luego. Luego de terminar, solo recogieron todo, Atala se dio un baño, se colocó su pijama y se puso a dormir, Atala se había quedado mucho tiempo procesando todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que el alienígena parecía entender las palabras y gestos humanos, luego de eso solo se dispuso a dormir, su cama estaba separada de la de sus padres en lados opuestos de la pared.

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando fue levantada por sus padres, que estaban vistiéndose, era muy extraño para ella, normalmente no se levantaban tan temprano.

-Atala, perdón si es repentino, pero nos acaban de avisar que tenemos que volver a Inglaterra, tenemos negocios.- Dijo el padre de Atala exaltado.

-Pero acabamos de llegar a penas ayer, quiero seguir aquí un tiempo más, acostumbrarme, ¡Acabo de conocer nuevos amigos!- Dijo Atala exasperada.

-No te preocupes hija, tú te puedes quedar, no me gustó la idea, pero tu padre dijo que así aprenderías a mantenerte si estudiaras la universidad aquí.- Dijo su madre.

-No es obligatorio hija, solo dinos si quieres ir o no.- Dijo su padre

-¿Como en cuanto tiempo regresaran?- Dijo Atala.

-Al menos 3 semanas- Dijo su padre.

-Creo que poder hacerlo, me quedare aquí.- Dijo Atala con confianza.

-De acuerdo, te mandaremos dinero seguidamente, te dejamos un papel con direcciones de restaurantes y ya pagamos la estadía.- Dijo su padre levantando su maleta.

-No se preocupen, en serio estaré bien.- Dijo Atala soltando una risita.-No es mucho tiempo.-

-Bien, tenemos que apurarnos para tomar el vuelo.- Dijo su madre.

Entonces, todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la habitación, sus padres se despidieron de ella y se fueron al elevador, donde se quedaron despidiéndola mientras descendían. Atala se quedó pensando un momento, eso había sido muy extraño para ella, fue demasiado rápido, demasiado repentino, no por el corto tiempo desde que llegaron hasta que se fueron, si no del tiempo desde que se levantó hasta que se despidieron.

Entonces Atala se quedó en su cama mirando el televisor y a las 9 de la mañana, seguía con el televisor, aunque era algo aburrido para ella, ya que la mayor parte, eran solo canales publicitarios, fue entonces que recibió una llamada, pensó que era de sus padres ya que le habían dicho que se mantendrían en contacto, pero en realidad era Stephen, no pensó que la llamaría demasiado pronto, quizás después de una o dos semanas.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Atala contestando su teléfono.

-¡Hola Atala!, ¿cómo te ha ido?- Dijo Stephen.

-Stephen… solo ha pasado un día ¿Por qué me llamas ahora?- Dijo Atala.

-Bueno, creíamos que deberíamos conocernos todos primero, al menos Hazelle, que no te ha visto nunca ¿Podrías venir ahora?-

-¿No crees que es demasiado temprano?-

-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy escuchando un televisor?-Dijo Stephen con una risa picara, fue entonces que Atala se dio cuenta de que el televisor se escuchaba en casi todo el piso, solo hizo una mueca de enojo.

-De acuerdo, iré.-

-Genial, te esperaremos en mi casa, ya sabes donde es ¿no?-

-Sí, voy ahora mismo.-

Atala colgó el teléfono de forma brusca, resoplo, y se cambió al darse cuenta de que seguía en pijamas, se puso unos jeans un poco ajustados y una playera con mangas, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al elevador, al salir del hotel, el ambiente era un poco más calmado, no era como el día de ayer, de una gran cantidad de personas, todo estaba silencioso. Era medio nublado, el viento era seco pero la temperatura parecía algo alta, no pensaba que habría tanto calor en este lugar.

Atala fue en camino a la casa de su amigo, pasando las tiendas que estaban a su alrededor, pero por alguna razón, todas estaban cerradas, era extraño, era un viernes, siguió caminando y al llegar a un punto, recordó las manchas de sangre que empezaban, aunque ya eran invisibles, así que ignorando todo lo demás, llego al callejón, entonces vio que aún quedaban unos pequeños rastros de sangre en el suelo, se quedó mirando un momento hasta que la puerta se abrió y vio a Chris, estaba ahí parado, sosteniendo unos papeles, parecía estar cansado, llevaba la misma ropa que ayer así que era obvio el porqué de su extenuación.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Dijo Chris con voz malhumorada.

-¿Eh? Me acaban de llamar hace solo 10 minutos.-

-Claro que no, han pasado 30 minutos desde que te llamamos.-

-¡¿En serio?!- Dijo Atala muy sorprendida, miro su teléfono y vio que tenía razón, ya eran más de las 9: 30, se quedó algo apenada, al parecer sus recuerdos del día de ayer le habían hecho caminar muy lenta.

-Sí, pero bueno, no te preocupes, quizás estabas cansada, entra.- Dijo Chris dándole espacio.

Atala entro y observo que en las paredes estaban pegados muchas fotos, desde imágenes de ellos en el distrito, hasta mapas satelitales, en la entrada solo estaba la pequeña sala de estar, en uno de los sofás estaba Stephen que estaba con una computadora sobre sus piernas y por alguna razón estaba usando un pequeño par de anteojos, en el otro, estaba una chica, Atala la reconoció al instante, piercings, tatuajes, esas fachas de gótica, era una de las personas que estaban amotinadas ayer frente al hotel, la que le había entregado un folleto, tenía al menos la misma edad que ella pero era mucho más alta. Al instante se paró, y se acercó a Atala.

-Tú debes ser Atala, ¿no?- Dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Hazelle, un gusto.- Atala se sorprendió, para sus apariencias era una persona exageradamente amable y amistosa.

-Un gusto también.- Dijo Atala estrechándole la mano.- ¿Tu no eras de las personas que estaban frente al "Hotel bajo la luna"?-

-Sí, recuerdo haberte dado un panfleto.-

-¿Por qué era que lo hacían?-

-Ocurrió un incendio cerca del distrito 10, las compañías no ayudaban así que tuvimos que exigirlo, así de simple.-

-Bueno, ya se conocieron, que tal si ahora hablamos de lo que veníamos a platicar.- Dijo Chris metiéndose en la conversación de forma repentina.

Chris rápidamente las sentó antes de que estuvieran a punto de objetar y él se acomodó e otro asiento.

-Hazelle, ayer encontramos un poleepkwa herido, le dimos primeros auxilios y estará reposando por unos días en esta casa, tenía una marca impresa en su hombro que decía "Alex", así que lo llamaremos de esa forma por el momento.- Dijo Chris con seriedad, a lo que Hazelle solo asintió de forma nerviosa.

-Esperen, ¿Esta aquí?- Dijo Atala Atala.

-Sí, está en el piso superior, está descansando.-

-¿Puedo ir a verlo?-

-Claro, pero intenta no despertarlo, está muy cansado y débil por lo de ayer.-

-Gracias, volveré en un momento.-

Atala subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba como le contaban el resto de la historia a Hazelle, al terminar de subir, vio que había un cuarto que no tenía puerta, solo estaba tapado con cortinas, empujo las cortinas a un lado y vio que Alex estaba sobre un colchón, las sabanas estaban viejas pero enteras, no había rastro de sangre, parecía que la herida ya estaba mejorando aunque el vendaje seguía en su lugar.

Ella entro, y se quedó parada a un lado de la cama, mirándolo, estaba sobre su espalda, con una manta desacomodada sobre él, entonces pensó como fue que pudo haber sido atropellado, ¿la persona hulla por miedo?¿Lo hizo a propósito? Miles de preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a los estantes de la pared, libros, adornos, muchos medicamentos, había un paño manchado de sangre, trato de alcanzar una de las botellas para observarla y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que Alex le estaba mirando con cara de sorpresa, ella solo se quedó sosteniendo la botella y mirándolo.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Atala con voz confusa. A lo que el alienígena no respondió, pensó que no entendía lo que le decía, hasta que el levanto la mano y la sacudió ligeramente en forma de saludo. Esto le parecía más extraño a ella, como era que entendía, habían pasado poco tiempo con los humanos, pero la capacidad de aprender de ellos, palabras, gestos era muy sorprendente.

-Bueno, ehm, me alegro de que estés bien, pero, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que te paso, o como te lastimaste?- Dijo Atala tratando de sacarle información útil, pero Alex sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Solo recuerdo despertarme en medio de la calle y con la pierna sangrando.- Dijo Alex. Atala se sobresaltó tanto, que solo se quedó callada con una mirada de gran sorpresa hacia él, ¿Cómo es que sabe hablar nuestro idioma? Pensó ella una infinidad de veces, era lo más extraño que ha visto desde hace años, no era la mejor pronunciación, ya que lo decía tartamudeando, si, su voz era muy extraña pero increíble.

-Espera… ¡¿Cómo es que sabes hablar?! ¡No es posible!- Dijo Atala pasmada.

-Si es posible, uno de los nuestros en el distrito lo sabe hablar, nadie sabe cómo.-

-¿Ya lo saben los muchachos?, los que te ayudaron ayer.- A lo que Alex negó con su cabeza.

-Bueno… ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto Atala. El asintió. Ella lentamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Alex y la acaricio pausadamente, el parecía relajarse más, apretando su cabeza contra su mano en gesto afectuoso.-Me alegro.- Ella se separó de él, le acomodo su manta y volvió con el grupo. Estaba pensando en por que lo hizo, esos alienígenas eran muy interesantes para ella, pero no para sentir afecto por uno de ellos, Atala continuo pensando, murmurando sus pensamientos, hasta que llego a la sala.

-¿Cómo está?-Pregunto Hazelle.

-Está bien, accidentalmente lo desperté, pero parece que se ha calmado.- Respondió Atala.

-Genial, lo mantendremos aquí por un tiempo, e intentaremos comunicarnos con el.- Replico Chris.

-No será muy difícil, estaba hablando con él, parece entender nuestro idioma, dice que uno de sus compañeros del distrito 10 lo sabe hablar.- Dijo Atala

-Tendremos que pedirle que nos dé información, principalmente sobre lo que le ha pasado.- Dijo Stephen, luego de que todos lo voltearan a ver, ya que desde que Atala llego estaba embobado con su computadora.

-No será necesario, le acabo de preguntar, ha olvidado todo.- Dijo Atala.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos, unirlo al grupo?- Dijo Chris con tono de seriedad, pero Atala fue la única que hecho una risa.

-De hecho Atala, estábamos hablando de eso con Hazelle mientras tú estabas haya con Alex.- Dijo Stephen igual de serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo, nuestro grupo trata de resolver los problemas entre humanos y poleepkwa, creo que eso daría una buena impresión, ¿no, Atala?- Dijo Hazelle levantando una ceja a Atala.

-Bueno, creo que estaría bien, creo que nos ganamos su confianza con lo de ayer.- Dijo Atala luego de razonar un poco.

-Excelente, está decidido, lo invitaremos.- Dijo Chris con una gran sonrisa en el rostro al igual que los demás.

El grupo se quedó platicando un momento, pensando en todos sus planes futuros, que ahora podrían ser la primera comunidad con uno de ellos.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2


End file.
